Wielki Konkurs cz. 4
Wielki Konkurs po kilku godzinach przerwy zdołał wyłonić się z morza rzygowin i spierdoliny, którą Tadek raczył zajebać cały Stadion Narodowy wraz ze swoim grubym kolegą. Razem w pocie czoła czyścili każdy jego zakamarek. Prac, niczym żandarm, doglądał Chuck Norris, raz za razem kopiąc w dupę a to jednego, a to drugiego delikwenta. - Auuuuaa, moja kochana dupa - jęczał Tadek. Jeszcze jedna taka petarda w przedział i będę srał na rzadko przez miesiąc, kurrrwaaa... - A mnie niedługo gówno tak się w bebechach zbije, że będę musiał wychlać chyba z litr Domestosa, żeby mi się rozpuściło. Cegłopruk mam dziś gwarantowany (uczucie jakbyś srał cegłami) - Spokojnie Karol, już prawie konie... KURRRWA! Tadek dostał kolejnego kopniaka w rów od Chucka! - Nie pierdolić, zapierdalać! Raz, dwa! Chuck ani myślał litować się nad naszymi asami. Tymczasem Alina po długich staraniach wreszcie ocuciła Dankę przykładając jej do nosa worek rzygów Kononowicza i jego ziomka Zenka. Przez dwie godziny tankując Diabelskiego skurwiela, powrócili przeplatańcem na stadion, po czym oberwali centralnie w ryj salwą szambowego działa Tadka. Danka momentalnie stanęła na baczność. - O w pizdę jeża, nietoperza!!! CO TO KURWA ZA SMRÓD?! JA PIERDOLĘ! TEGO NIE PRZEŻYŁYBY NAWET WSZY W DUPIE KURSKIEGO! - W końcu jesteś z powrotem Danka! Tak się cieszę. A te rzygi to sobie zachowam dla Karola, jak go wypierdolę do piwnicy. No wiesz - żeby się mojemu misiaczkowi łatwiej spało na rozjebanej kanapie po Grzelakowej - powiedziała ironicznie Alina. - O Jezuuu, co tu się stało?! Inwazja Spierdoliksów z planety Obsrajdupochujopizdokurwus?! - Nie Danusia. To tylko Tadek raczył pomylić włazy na naszej działce za Warszawą. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Dankę prawie zatkało. Omal ponownie nie wyjebała się na ryj. Na jednym oddechu wyryczała: - TADZIIIIK!!!!! Ryk Danki sprawił że cała Warszawa zadrżała w posadach. Wybuchały butelki, kieliszki i szklanki w pobliskich knajpach i restauracjach. Mimo sierpniowego upału wiele ptaków w pośpiechu spakowało walizki i spierdoliło do Egiptu. W wiadomościach pojawiły się zaś informacje o spadających z nieba satelitach. Tadek momentalnie zbladł jak dupa kościotrupa ze strachu. Nawet Chuck Norris obejrzał się za siebie i poprawiając kapelusz spojrzał na Tadka smutnym wzrokiem. Podszedł do niego, chwycił za ramię i powiedział: Miło było cię poznać. Nie martw się. Będę na twoim pogrzebie. Przyniosę ładne kwiatki, nawet zaśpiewam jeśli zechcesz. Tadek widząc że spierdolina już prawie uprzątnięta, spocony, zeszczany i zesrany jak malutki bobas klęczy na kolanach i błaga Karola by dokończył resztę za niego. - No dobra! Kurwa, dlaczego ja jestem takim jebanym dobrym samarytaninem? Ok, ale w zamian ty dajesz mi dwie stówy na imprezę z Barczakiem i Marszałkiem. Wiesz dobrze że ich bimberek Złota Pamela nie jest tani, a jak im dobrze zapłacę to szef może nawet pozwoli mi bzyknąć... tą właściwą Pamelkę... - Karol śmiejąc się głupio mrugnął okiem do Tadka i wyciągnął rękę po zapłatę. - MASZ TU PIĘĆ STÓW! Tylko dokończ to za mnie i ratuj mnie! AAAAAAAAAAA! Nie, nie, nie! Zostaw mnie zła kobieto! W tej chwili do Tadka zbliżył się huragan Danuta. W rękach trzymała ona wielką maczetę. - Poczekaj no jebany kanalarski szczurze! Za chwile pożegnasz się ze swoim czyścicielem kanałów! - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Tylko nie mój czyściciel kanałów! AAAAAAAAAAAA! Tadek uciekając stratował dwóch ochroniarzy i wyjebał dziurę w murze stadionu. Danka wymachując na prawo i lewo swoją maczetą parła jak opętana na przód wybijając drugą dziurę w ścianie. Publiczność wprost pękała ze śmiechu. Pojawiła się nawet spontaniczna przyśpiewka Tadek ach Tadek, cesarz kanalarzy, niejedna mokra pipka o jego rurze marzy!!!. 'Spiker zaś dał Dance przydomek ''Fidel CASTRO (pozdro dla kumatych!). Karol zaś zachwycony perspektywą wspólnej jebanki przy gorzelni Marszałka wrócił ochoczo do roboty. Nie zmartwiła go nawet perspektywa wakacji w piwnicy, gdzie często lubi przesiadywać najebany Kurski wraz z doktorkiem Zawiszą i Rudą Mariolą (legenda głosi że dyskutują oni o wpływie alkoholu na potencję i kreatywność, hehehe!). Ba! Nawet wizja pierdolenia mamusi nie popsuła mu humoru! Pół godziny później Stadion błyszczał jak psu jaja. Ujebany jak dzika świnia Karol podszedł do Chucka po zapłatę. No w końcu należy się coś za ten zapierdol, czyż nie? Ten patrząc na niego jak na skończonego zjeba odrzekł tak oto: - Te, Kaban! Ciebie Zeus pierdolnął piorunem w ten durny, tramwajarski łeb?! Ty to możesz co najwyżej kopa w dupę dostać. No już spierdalaj! Skończyłeś swoją pracę! Karol zaczął protestować! - Chwila no! Przecież się najebałem jak chłop pańszczyźniany! No nie bądź Żyd! Coś mi się chyba za to należy! - Masz rację - odrzekł tajemniczo Chuck, po czym skinął głową w kierunku spikera i zaserwował Karolowi swoje popisowe danie - danie w mordę z półobrotu. Karol niczym rakieta Patriot wypierdolił momentalnie ze stadionu. Siła kopniaka była tak silna, że prawie połowę trybun zasnuł tuman kurzu, a fala uderzeniowa uszkodziła zasuwany dach stadionu. Karol jak asteroida frunął przez niebiosa rycząc wniebogłosy, by po kilku minutach z siłą stu szatanów wjebać się prościutko w gorzelnię Marszałka i Barczaka w garażu, którzy wraz z Poldkiem Misiakiem i Krzychem Kononowiczem chlali ''Złotą Pamelę'' pośpiewując (a raczej bełkocząc) pędzi, pędzi renifer!. Gorzelnia rozjebała się w pizdu, a wszyscy balangowicze stanęli na baczność i jak wryci patrzeli typowym spojrzeniem w stylu WTF?! Karol leżał plackiem przez ponad minutę, po czym ostatkiem sił wstał i wypluł resztki zębów. Barczak ściskający zęby z wściekłości już chciał mu spuścić ruski wpierdol, lecz powstrzymał go ręką Marszałek. - Panie Karolu... Karol klęknął na kolana i obiecał że odda Marszałkowi wszystkie pieniądze. Po gęstych wyjaśnieniach takiego stanu rzeczy, Marszałek westchnął głęboko i rzekł do kolegów: - Pan Karol jest usprawiedliwiony! Takiej sile jak Chuck Norris nie oparłby się nikt i nic! Wszyscy przytaknęli mu głową nie kryjąc wkurwienia. - Dobra panie Karolu, to co teraz rob... Zaraz, chwilka. A gdzie pański obsrany kolega? Karol podśmiechując się leciutko powiedział - właśnie spierdala przed huraganem Danuta, ratując swojego wielkiego czyściciela. Wszyscy obecni na libacji spojrzeli się pytająco do siebie, a po chwili jarząc o co biega głośno się zaśmiali. Poldek Misiak dodał: - Uuuuu, Tadek ma bardziej przejebane niż Howard Webb po meczu Polska-Austria, hahahaha! Marszałek zaś rzekł do biednego misia Karola: - Panie Karolu! Proszę się przebrać, bo kurwi od pana jak z murzyńskiej chaty po obiedzie. Barczak pożyczy panu rzeczy, prawda Barczak? Marszałek spojrzał na niego groźnie. - A... a... a... ale sze... No dobra, chodź za mną! Ale ostrzegam cię (Barczak wskazuje nerwowo na Karola!) - jeśli zobaczę gdzieś choć małą plamkę, to dostaniesz taki wpierdol, że nawet Czarnobyl będzie przy tobie jak Miss Świata! JASNE?! - J... jasne - wydukał Karol. Obaj udali się następnie do domu Barczaka przebrać się w nowe łachy. Pół godziny później powrócili do willi Marszałka. Jednak gdy dotarli już na miejsce ich oczom ukazał się wprost niebiański widok - oto żonka dyrektora Pamela w fryzurze w stylu Marliyn Monroe i złotym bikini leży na kanapie, przy czym uśmiechając się szeroko, przewraca się na brzuch, po czym wymachując złotymi koturnami mówi nęcąco: - Heeeej, chłopaki! Mój tygrysek pozwolił mi zrobić przegląd techniczny mojego no... peronu tramwajowego... No daleeej! Zróbcie mi porządną inspekcję. Szybko, bo już stygnę... Barczakowi japa momentalnie opadła na podłogę, a Karolowi chuj omal nie wybił zębów. Karol szturcha Barczaka, po czym szepcze mu do ucha: - To jak? Kto pierwszy robi ekhmm... inspekcję wilgotnego tunelu Pameli? - Rzućmy monetą - odpowiada Barczak. Orzeł czy reszka? - Orzeł! Barczak szybciutko rzuca monetą. Łapie ją i przyklepuje ręką. Zerka na wynik, po czym patrzy na Karola i pyta się: - Orzeł? - No orzeł! Barczak ruchem sprężystego węża przerzuca monetę do drugiej ręki i triumfalnie oznajmia - RESZKA! PRZEJEBAŁEŚ! TO JA JESTEM GŁÓWNYM INSPEKTOREM! HAHAAA! Karol nabzdyczył się jak purchawka. - Dobra, jebany oszuście! Masz jutro solówę pod moim blokiem. Nawet mokra plama po Tobie nie zostanie! Tylko ze względu na Pamelę i to, że Chuck Norris zrobił mi z dupy Pearl Harbor, nie skuję ci tego niemytego ryja! Wypierdalaj do Pameli! Tylko nie rżnij jej jak stado małpiszonów! Zostaw coś dla mnie! - Dobra już nie pierdol - syknął Barczak. Chcę się dziś porządnie wyżyć! Dziś już trzy razy waliłem gruchę, a i tak mam wrażenie że za chwilę kutas wypierdoli mi jak ruska artyleria! Bądź człowiekiem, no! Karol syczy wściekłym szeptem - niech ci będzie, psi wentylu! Dziś mam dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, dzieci i niedojebanych ptasich móżdżków! No już, zapierdalaj! Zobaczysz, pożałujesz tego! - Nie strasz, nie strasz bo się w portki zesrasz! Hahahahaaa! - EEEEEEJ! Skończcie już pierdolić i chodźcie mnie ogrzać, bo zaraz zmarznę na kość. Mam sama zrobić sobie palcówkę, czy co?! Barczak czerwony jak dupa pawiana ryczy jak lew - Już lecę... Szykuj się tygrysku! Za chwilę opęta cię demon seksu! Oddaj się w moje władanie! Barczak chwyta pod pachę Pamelę i obydwoje szybciutko wybiegają z rezydencji Marszałka wprost do najbliższych krzaków by oddać się cielesnym uciechom. Karol zaś patrząc zmrużonymi oczami w ich kierunku powiedział tajemniczo do siebie - Już ja cię załatwię, ty nieodruchany jebaku... Po tych słowach poszedł na ciąg dalszy popijawy u Marszałka i ekipy. Okazało się jednak, że ekipę zasilił ktoś jeszcze - Tadzio Norek, który cudem wyrwał się spod maczety Danki. Wyglądał jakby przeżył trzy wojny światowe i atak wściekłych przedszkolaków z Sosnowca. Zalany potem z pociachaną koszulą siedział obok pocieszającego go Marszałka, żłopiąc przy tym Złotą Pamelę. Karol zaskoczony początkowo jego widokiem obleciał go wzrokiem, po czym pół żartem, pół serio spytał: - I jak? Masz dalej swojego czyściciela? Czy Danka cię go już pozbawiła? Zalany Tadek odpowiada melancholijnym, bełkotliwym tonem: - Taaak, mam dalej! I wiesz co ci kurwa powiem? Od dziś będę czyścił jeszcze więcej rur niż kiedyś. Będę rżnął, jebał, pierdolił! Będę kurwił się tak, że wszystkie burdele dookoła będą tonąć w spermie! Będę dymał wszystkie laski w okolicy z wyjątkiem Danki! Nie docenia tego co ma, pomarszczona pizda jedna! Kiedyś stwierdziła że ten murzyn spod szóstki ma większego niż ja! Zdumiony Karol wywalił gały na wierzch: - No co ty pierdolisz?! - No mówię ci! Jeszcze zobaczymy kto ma większego! Jak mu wywalę mojego czyściciela na wzwodzie, to zobaczy kto jest prawdziwym królem dżungli, kurwa jego mać! Po tych słowach wzburzony Tadek bierze porządnego hausta Złotej Pameli i każe Karolowi usiąść. Ten siada i wzdychając mówi do Tadka: - Na poprawę humoru mam dla Ciebie zadanie. Zainteresowany Tadek spojrzał na Karola i szeroko się uśmiechnął podnosząc jedną brew. - No, co wymyśliłeś? Gadaj. - Co ty na to, aby upierdolić Barczaka tak, że ruskie tysiąclecie popamięta? Ten psi kutas oszustwem zabrał mi sprzed nosa jebankę z Pamelą. I ty i ja wiemy doskonale, że po tobie to największe jebadło w całej Warszawie. Te, pamiętasz tą legendarną akcję sprzed roku? Przypominasz sobie jak założył się kiedyś z Marszałkiem, że przez trzy dni nie będzie się zaspokajał? Hehe, wytrzymał skurwiel! Ostatkiem sił, ale wytrzymał. Czwartego dnia, gdy chcica już o mało co nie rozpierdoliła go w drobny mak, spotkał przed blokiem Rudą. Akurat się schylała, bo coś jej z torebki wypadło. I co?! W całej stolicy było słuchać jej wycie!!! Przez całą jebaną godzinę! Po mieście krążyły dwie teorie odnośnie domniemanego źródła tych dźwięków - jedni myśleli że gdzieś włączyła się syrena strażacka, zaś drudzy stwierdzili, że ktoś stado kotów kastrował! Po wszystkim wyglądała jakby przeleciało ją pół kozojebów z całej Europy! Jeszcze tydzień później odbijało jej się spermą, a jej dupa wyglądała jak parking autobusowy! Myślisz że z Pamelą będzie inaczej?! - No chyba nie! Przerżnie ją od góry do dołu, a za dwie godziny będzie chciał na bis! Nie poruchasz sobie po Barczaku, ooo nie! Karol przytaknął głową po czym odrzekł tajemniczo, w swoim stylu: - Mam plan jak go załatwić na cacy. Pomożesz mi? Tadek wzruszył się dogłębnie. - Karol! Dla Ciebie wszystko! - Świetnie! A tą akcję z szambem ci odpuszczam. Postawisz litr Domestosa i będzie git, zgoda? Tadek z Karolem przybijają sztamę. - Zgoda! Karol podchodzi do Tadka i zaczyna szeptać mu swój plan do ucha. Wszyscy wokół nich zachodzą w głowę co ci dwaj znowu kombinują. Następuje niezręczna cisza... Wracamy na Stadion Narodowy. Spikera naszło po tym całym pierdolniku na wierszowanie: - Boże, królu, mistrzu, panie! Daj mi siłę, zmiłowanie! Chroń nas przed inwazją debili, by nas swym pierdolcem nie udupili! AMEN! Publiczność: AMEEEN! - Chujowy ze mnie Mickiewicz, ale co tam! Tym wstępem chciałbym przedstawić wam nowych zawod... W tej chwili spiker spojrzał na kartkę i jękliwie zakurwował. - Boże, za jakie kurwa grzechyyy (szept)!!! Załamany spiker przez chwilę zaniemówił, po czym zaczął zapowiedź - przed wami wystąpią dwaj ziomkowie prosto z Czech. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której by nie spierdolili, zjebali, rozjebali, rozkurwili czy rozpierdolili. Nawet nie zliczę ile hektolitrów wódki wspólnie wychlali i ile pomysłów realizowali. O! Nawet nie czuję jak rymuję. Jeden jest moherem, a drugi pedałem w czapeczce z pomponikiem. Wiecie już o kim mowa! Przed państwem, niepowtarzalni rozpierdoleni rozpierdalacze - '''PAT I MAT! Na Stadionie Narodowym rozbrzmiała legendarna muzyczka z intra Sąsiadów. Obydwoje wbiegli na stadion i wymachują na powitanie wiwatującej im publiczności. W pewnej chwili Pat zamachnął się ciut za mocno i strzelił Mata prosto w mordę, tak, że ten wykręcając orła pokazał numery butów. Mat wstając chwiejnie z ziemi spojrzał w kierunku Pata i załamał ręce, po czym trzasnął potężnego facepalma w czoło i powiedział: - Ciebie to chyba stary na raty kupił i zapomniał zapłacić ostatniej za twój ptasi móżdżek! - Przynajmniej wbiłem do tego twojego durnego sagana troszkę rozumu, ty pierdzie Mietka Żula! - Poczekaj gnoju, jak cię po tym zjebanym biegu dorwę pod blokiem. Nawet rzadka sraczka po tobie nie zostanie, szmaciarzu jeden! - Hahaaa, boss Czech się kurwa znalazł! Jak żeś tydzień temu skrzynkę piwa niósł na libację, to ci jebnął dysk w krzyżu! Szczałeś w portki z bólu, aż cię na taczce do domu odwozili! Byki tobie doić, a nie na solówki wyzywać! - Oż ty w dupę ruchany cieciu! Jak ci... ! Zniecierpliwiony i zażenowany spiker w końcu przerwał ten festiwal pierdolenia: - Szanowni panowie budowlańcy pojebańcy! Skończcie tą żenadę, bo zaraz ostatni widz spierdoli z tego stadionu! - Oh, tak jest szefie - odrzekli zgodnie Pat z Matem, po czym rozejrzeli się w wokół siebie i natychmiast zaczęli rozmyślać, jak przebiec ten wyjebany dystans w jak najkrótszym czasie. Żółtek mocno zaniepokojony szturchnął swego ziomka i szepnął ucha: - W dupę jeża nietoperza! Musimy coś kurwa wymyślić, bo inaczej skończymy ten bieg na samym obesranym i oszczanym końcu. - A to dlaczego, że tak się twojej jaśnie osoby zapytam? - A to kuźwa dlatego, że stara mi dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie ugotowała grochówy z zgniłymi jajami, przez co moje jeliciska nie mają żadnego zapasu dwupierdzianu kapustnego. - No to zajebiście w chuj - syknął sąsiad, trzaskając się w czoło z głuchym hukiem. By to byk na rogi wziął i przeruchał. Jesteśmy w dupie pani Malinowskiej! - Spokojnie no, kurła! Nie sraj pod siebie. Może coś wym... Po tych słowach sędzia wezwał sąsiadów na tor biegowy. Mat obracając głowę z szybkością strzały przeszył wzrokiem Pata. Ten stulony jak mały dziecior stwierdził: - A jednak nic nie wymyślimy... A pies to jebał! I tak śmieje się z nas całe miasto, po tym jak po ostatniej popijawie najebani wraz z Pavlem wybiegliśmy na waleta na balkon i śpiewaliśmy na całe pierdolone gardło Malowany Dzbanku, po czym nad ranem wyszliśmy na dwór z plastikowymi łyżkami kopać w ziemi... by poszukać krecika!!! Jebanego krecika! Stwierdziłeś wtedy że tu cytat: on pod tą ziemią taki kurwa samotny i ślepy, ciemno u niego jak w zasranej murzyńskiej rzyci! Dajmy mu flaszkę na pocieszenie. Do siódmej nad ranem go szukaliśmy, dopóki nam się sztućce nie połamały. O mały włos, a by nas pały na dołek zgarnęły, bo poleciałeś do sąsiadów zajebać łopatkę do piasku od ich dzieciaka. - A ty co się taki święty papież robisz?!! Sam otwarłeś gołymi łapami właz do studzienki w pobliżu i darłeś mordę Tadeeeek! Tadeeek! Wyłaź z tego gówna! Tu u nas dziwki i koka stygnie, a ty ze spierdoliną romansujesz. Prawie byś się tam wjebał, ale Ci w ostatniej chwili wywinęło na drugi bok, po czym rzygnąłeś kolorowym pawiem na pół ulicy. Po jaką pizdę chlałeś ten różany bimber od Pavla?! Wiesz że taki z niego Panoramix, jak z koziej cipy kałasznikow! I nagle wystrzał z pistoletu sprawił że nasi dwaj sąsiedzi podskoczyli w górę ze strachu, aż im pot zalał wszystkie części ciała od dupy po twarz. Sędzia nabzdyczony jak purchawka nakazał jednym machnięciem palca zatkać jadaczki i ustawić się na linii startu. Pat i Mat w okamgnieniu stanęli na linii startu, gorączkowo rozmyślając jak nie zrobić z siebie debili przed całą Polską, Czechami i resztą świata. Przemyślenia przerwało głośne: PAF! Pat i Mat z zawrotną szybkością ślimaka ruszyli przed siebie. Pierwsze 100 metrów przeszło nie najgorzej. Później zaczęły się jednak schodki, gdyż forma Pata i Mata była delikatnie mówiąc... chujowa. Po kolejnych 300 metrach Pat i Mat już ledwo wlekli się do przodu. Dyszeli jak stado psów Husky po rajdzie na Syberii. Języki mieli tak bardzo wywalone, że mogli się nimi wycierać. Po kolejnych 50 metrach trzasnęli dupami na ziemię. Ziając ze zmęczenia Pat wymamrotał: - Do chuja pana Wacława, ja się poddaję! Kurwaaaa, ale siara! Całe trybuny cisną sobie z nas bekę! Spiker już dosłownie płacze ze śmiechu. Ja chyba się dziś w suchej kałuży utopię! Mat który również był wykończony jak koń pociągowy załamany schował łeb w dłoniach i rezygnująco kiwał głową na nie. - Dobra, jebał to pies. Kończymy ten cyrk żen... EEEEEJ! Zaraz! Te, patrz na to! Oto właśnie Pat ujrzał coś, co mogło wybawić ich obydwóch z tarapatów - niedaleko nich leżała niedopita flaszka Diabelskiego skurwiela, którą upuścił Kononowicz wraz ze swoim ziomkiem podczas feralnego szambowego duetu Karol & Tadek. Mat aż podskoczył z podniecenia, aż mu kutas stanął. Wskazał obydwoma rękami na flaszkę i rzekł: - KURWA! Jesteśmy uratowani! Stary, masz jeszcze troszkę dwupierdzianu kapustnego w dupie? - No pytanie! Mam go zawsze troszkę na zapas, aby napierdzieć nim w ryj teściowej gdy śpi... Aha! No i muszę jeszcze coś mieć, aby uciec przed atakiem jej super-duper-pierdolca zaraz po całej akcji! - No i zajebiście. Leć teraz po niego i wyżłop go duszkiem. Dwupierdzian kapustny wejdzie w reakcję z trójogniosranem zapierdzianowym i chujojebanem kurwnikowym w efekcie czego w wyniku depierdolizacji tych trzech substancji dojdzie do połączenia ich w jeden związek zwany okurwajajebanem zapierdochujolistym. Po tej reakcji dostaniemy takiego powera że nawet Robert Kubica będzie nam mógł co najwyżej wypolerować torpedę. - O w pizdę jeża nietoperza! Ty to masz jednak łeb jak sklep! Już po niego biegnę, czekaj! Pat, w którego wstąpiła nowa siła, wstał i podbiegł po flaszkę. Chwycił ją i natychmiast wypił, na pół hejnału. Na stadionie zapanowała konsternacja. Spiker parsknął śmiechem i rzucił do Pata takim oto tekstem: - Co żeś tu odjebał??? Jak Cię suszyło w mordzie to trzeba było kranówy się nachlać albo chociaż Red Bulla. Może dostałbyś skrzydeł i jakimś cudem ukończył ten morderczy bieg, hahahahaha! - Poczekaj no cieciu kartoflany! Zaraz Ci pokażę, kto tu jest prawdziwym mistrzem! Ooooo, już czuję jak dupsko mi rozsadza! Zaraz ujrzysz potęgę mojego atomowego super-mega-hiper-pierdziocha! BITCH PLEASE!!!!! Bulgot w jelitach rozległ się w caluteńkim stadionie. Aż ziemia głośno zadrżała. Widzowie zaczęli się na siebie patrzeć i wzruszać raz za razem ramionami. Spiker zachodził w głowę co tu się właśnie odjaniepawliło. Pat tymczasem beknął na cały regulator i dumnie stał na środku toru, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Wszędzie rozniósł się zapach siary i obesranego gówna. Nikt niczego nie ogarniał - o co kurła kaman?! Zaczęła zapadać złowieszcza cisza. Tylko Mat doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co tu za moment się wydarzy. Ziemia coraz wyraźniej zaczęła się trząść... Bebechy Pata coraz donośniej bulgotają. Gorący, letni wiatr rozszalał się wszędzie wokół. Ptaki zaczynają spierdalać do ciepłych krajów, mieszkańców Warszawy ogarnia coraz większy niepokój, a wszystkie psy w promieniu 50 kilometrów szczekają jak pojebane. Depierdolizacja trwa... Chuj jeden wie, do czego to doprowadzi! Jedno jest pewne, tak jak to, że Rychu Petru jebnie jakąś głupotą - SZYKUJE SIĘ KOSMICZNE SHOW!!!!! Tymczasem na lożach VIP-owskich Kaczor rozpaczliwie tęskni za swoim chujem-gigantem. Myśli, analizuje, zastanawia się - jak kurwa przekonać Chucka, aby przyczepił mu z powrotem jego PIS-dzielskiego członka. Nie może już znieść kosmicznej beki, jaką cisną z niego Tusk z tłuściochem Kaliszem. Co gorsza - zbliża się WSPARCIE. Oto bowiem triumfalnie wkracza Grzechu Schetyna wraz z Elżbietą Bieńkowską (sorry kurwa, taki klimat!). Na szczęście z drugiej strony nierówne proporcje wyrównuje Mateusz Morawiecki oraz Krystyna Pawłowicz! Ten wybuchowy koktajl tylko czeka, aby eksplodować z hukiem! BĘDZIE NIEZŁY JAZZ! A swoją drogą - gdzie u licha podział się Rysiek Petru? Czyżby feralny kop Chucka znokautował go na amen? Aaa, dupa tam! Nic mu nie będzie! Głupie, tępe chuje mają zawsze szczęście! Czy Barczak zarucha w pizdu Pamelę? Czy Karol wprowadzi w życie swój szatański plan? Czym skończą się rewelacje bebechowe Mata? Jaką jeszcze akcję odjebie Rychu Petru? Czy Kaczor odzyska swojego giga-fiuta? Czy wzbogacony o Morawieckiego, Schetynę i Bieńkowską POPIS-owy szejk wyjebie z hukiem czy może te małpiszony jednak jakoś się ogarną? Jakie jeszcze niespodzianki kryje przed nami Wielki (i pokurwiony!) Konkurs? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... W piątej części WIELKIEGO KONKURSU!!! Ale, ale! Nie zapomnij mi tu o pozostałych częściach! Wielki Konkurs Wielki Konkurs cz. 2 Wielki Konkurs cz. 3 Wielki Konkurs cz. 5 Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki